moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Phasma
Captain Phasma was a minor antagonist in the Star Wars sequel films. First appearing in Episode VII: The Force Awakens, she was Captain of the First Order's FN Corps, its most elite stormtrooper regiment. She could be told apart from standard stormtroopers by the chrome armour and black cape that she wore. She was portrayed by Gwendoline Christie. History Phasma's history is never explored in the films, but her backstory was revealed in Marvel Comics' Star Wars mini-series Phasma. She was formerly a child of a warrior clan from the planet Parnassos, but had betrayed them to join a stronger clan. Ultimately, family meant very little to Phasma and her only concern was survival, no matter what the cost. When the First Order came to her world, Phasma saw an opportunity to get off-world and leave behind her people's meaningless squabbles. Introducing herself to the First Order commander Brendol Hux, she offered to help him find a crashed ship in exchange for being allowed to join him. After proving her capabilities as a warrior, Phasma was welcomed into the ranks of the First Order military. With her superior tactics and battle prowess, she soon rose to lead the Stormtrooper Corps. While she held the title of Captain, Phasma's true rank within the First Order was significantly higher than that as she was a member of the Order's leading triumvirate on Starkiller Base along with General Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren. The Force Awakens In 34 ABY, the First Order visited the desert world of Jakku in search of a map that would lead them to the hiding place of legendary Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker. Phasma and Kylo Ren led a squad of eighty stormtroopers in an attack on a small village that supported the Church of the Force, a religious order believed to be accomplices to Skywalker's disappearance. After capturing the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron, the stormtroopers were ordered to burn down the village and kill everyone in it. However, one of these stormtroopers - FN-2187 - hesitated to kill unarmed civilians and was horrified by the massacre. When the troops returned to their shuttle, FN-2187 removed his helmet to vomit. Phasma reprimanded him for this and ordered that he report for re-conditioning when they returned to the Star Destroyer. FN-2187 would become an object of great aggravation for Phasma over time. Not only did the wayward trooper disobey orders, but he would help Dameron escape custody and flee himself. Circumstances would eventually bring FN-2187 back to Starkiller Base, though this time he had taken on the name "Finn" and was helping the Resistance to sabotage the base. While patrolling a sector of the base, Phasma was ambushed by Finn, Rey, Han Solo and Chewbacca. The stormtrooper captain was forced to show the heroes to the shield control room, but told them that they needed a second officer to override the shield controls. Han realised that Phasma was bluffing to buy time for her troops to find her and the group managed to shut down the base's shields. Finn then took Phasma over to a trash compactor chute and forced her inside. However, Phasma was able to escape from the compactor and flee Starkiller Base before it was destroyed in the following battle. The Last Jedi Captain Phasma was serving aboard Supreme Leader Snoke's flagship, the Mega Star Destroyer Supremacy, when Finn, Rose Tico and BB-8 had secretly boarded the ship along with DJ, a codebreaker who offered to help them sabotage the ship's hyperspace tracking system. DJ ended up betraying the Resistance members, luring Finn, Rose and BB-8 into a trap where they faced General Hux, Phasma, and a legion of stormtroopers. Phasma was delighted to have the opportunity to execute Finn as revenge for her past humiliation, but before she could carry out the deed, the hangar bay became engulfed in flames as the Supremacy was rammed by the Resistance cruiser Raddus jumping to lightspeed. Phasma survived the explosion, as had Finn and his friends. Enraged, she attacked Finn and the two fought while BB-8 hijacked a damaged AT-ST walker and attacked the other stormtroopers in the hangar. Finn was able to best the captain after striking her with an electrified riot baton, smashing a hole in her helmet and revealing her eye. Phasma cursed Finn, saying that he had always been scum, to which Finn proudly said "Rebel scum". At that moment, the heavily-damaged deck gave way and Captain Phasma plummeted into the ship's burning interior. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Falling Category:Uncertain Fate